L'abécédaire
by Picadilly
Summary: OS. Petit précis lexical à propos de l'amour, parce que Ron et Hermione en ont bien besoin. Vingt six lettres pour deux personnes qui n'y comprennent rien, c'est presque un peu juste, mais ils vont faire un effort.


**Disclaimeur : **J'utilise les personnages de JKR :)**  
Titre :** Petit précis lexical à propos de l'amour (parce que Ron et Hermione en ont bien besoin)**  
Pairing :** Ron/Hermione**  
Rating :** PG**  
Nombre de mots :** 1710**  
Mot de l'auteur :** Fic cadeau pour Sioban Parker, écrite dans le cadre de l'échange organisé pour Noël par Souslesapin, communauté de livejournal.

* * *

**Petit précis lexical à propos de l'amour, parce que Ron et Hermione en ont bien besoin**

Ou

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

Ou

**Noël au chaudron, Pâques en potion**_  
(titre qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic, mais je le trouvais chouette)_

* * *

**AMOUR -** Un mot un peu fort, sans doute, pour désigner ce sentiment naissant. À quatorze ans, l'amour n'est qu'un concept de filles, et si Ron a jamais eu une once de féminité en lui, la naissance de Ginny en a un jour effacé toutes traces. « J'en n'ai rien à foutre. » Il se répète, pour être sûr qu'Harry a bien saisi l'idée. « Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. » Pourtant, l'amour est bien là, un amour un peu vil, un peu aveugle, et qui les rend jaloux, jaloux, si jaloux l'un de l'autre, et Ron contemple avec envie la ravissante Hermione qui, dans sa robe bleue, l'ignore avec superbe, paradant au bras d'un garçon plus mature, plus beau et plus connu que lui. 

Amour, passe ton tour.

**BRUN –** Ses cheveux à elle, qu'elle préfère malmener quand elle travaille à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle ne coiffe jamais puisque de toute façon, elle y va tous les jours, à la bibliothèque. La couleur de ses yeux, également, mais ce sont vraiment des détails sans importance. Ses cheveux sont peut-être touffus, et ses yeux d'une banalité à mourir ; son physique est peut-être quelconque à côté de son intellect, elle est la brune de Ron, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, sa bière du soir, sa cigarette du matin, sa petite femme… Un jour.

**COLERE, terme associé à CRUAUTE, CRISES, CLAQUE, CRIER et autres CRETINS –** « Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu pourrais te taper Malefoy que je n'en aurais rien à secouer. »

Parce que c'est le seul moyen de communication de Ron et Hermione, et qu'ils n'en ont pas encore trouvé un autre (ou n'en ont pas encore cherché) ; parce que s'ils ne s'engueulaient pas à longueur de journée, ils seraient obligés de tenir une conversation civilisée, et qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs d'avoir la patience pour y arriver.

**DEVOIRS ou DORMIR –** Inutile de préciser qui préfère faire quoi, et qui ne supporte pas voir l'autre le faire. À se demander comment ils peuvent se fréquenter.

**ENNEMIS –** Ils aiment à se haïr, et ils haïssent les mêmes personnes. Et pourtant l'amour leur fait perdre la raison, et Ron embrasse Lavande à pleine bouche, même si ça n'a rien de palpitant, d'embrasser Lavande, il préfère encore se disputer avec Hermione, parce que de toute façon Lavande et lui n'ont tellement rien à se dire qu'il leur est difficile de se disputer ; de son côté Cormac MacMachin est d'une telle suffisance qu'Hermione en vient à trouver tous les prétextes possibles pour se disputer avec Ron, et par la même occasion le sortir de la bouche de Lavande qui, même si elle est très gentille – mais pas en ce moment – n'a rien dans la tête.

**FILLES –** Malheureusement pour lui, si Lavande est une idiote, Ginny une furie, Luna une dingue, Cho une pleurnicheuse, Pansy une catin et qu'au final elles n'ont rien à voir avec son Hermione, il a fini pas s'apercevoir qu'elle aussi était une fille. Heureusement, tous les postes dangereux semblent avoir été occupés, et Hermione paraît normale. Pour une fille.

**GUERRE, qui fait suite à GRANDIR –** Parce que l'un et l'autre sont indissociables, finalement, et qu'eux-mêmes y sont irrémédiablement liés. Parce qu'ils ont grandi en plein dedans et qu'ils n'ont pu rester jeunes aussi longtemps qu'ils auraient dû. Alors, puisqu'il leur faut faire la guerre, comme les grands, ils cherchent aussi l'amour, comme eux.

**HARRY –** Parce que tout tourne autour de lui, finalement. Parce que Hermione et Ron sont l'une sa meilleure amie et l'autre son meilleur ami parce que la guerre passe par Harry, parce qu'Harry les sauvera peut-être tous – ou les perdra. Est-ce qu'ils y croient ? Autant qu'Harry lui-même, peut-être même plus. De toute façon, il ne sera pas seul.

**IDIOTIE ou IDEAL c'est selon –** Parce que Ron a beau dire que ce sont des conneries de nanas, tout cela, que ce sont des utopies à l'eau de rose, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle, à tout moment, à tout instant, d'en rêver la nuit – des rêves qu'il n'oserait jamais avouer à qui que ce soit – et même s'il refuse de le penser, il le sait bien, qu'il est fou amoureux d'Hermione.

**JURER –** À haute voix ou dans un soupir, tout et n'importe quoi, des menaces, des insultes et des ordres, et puis finalement se jurer qu'on s'aime, parce qu'on ne peut plus se disputer, sinon on en viendra aux mains.

**KLEENEX –** Parce que Ron a beaucoup fait pleurer Hermione, même si Ron ne l'a pas vu souvent faire ; ses larmes étaient rageuses avant, elles sont soulagées maintenant. Et quand Ron sort ce mouchoir – propre – de sa poche, elles sont incrédules, tout simplement.

**LUNDI –** Fin du week-end de rêve, pendant lequel le temps s'est arrêté. Les cours reprennent, et le travail passe avant tout (« Les aspics, Ron, les aspics ! »), et Ron tente un rapide chantage affectif sur sa petite nouvelle amie qui échoue lamentablement.

**MALEFOY –** Ron a fait un horrible cauchemar, une fois, dans lequel l'immonde fouine était préfet en chef avec Hermione. Pour mieux assurer leurs fonctions, ils partageaient des appartements et ils s'entendaient très bien ; un soir, même… - Ron s'était réveillé en hurlant.

**NOËL –** Heureusement, les vacances arrivent un jour, et Hermione va passer une semaine au Terrier, et si Ron est fou de joie, il est malheureusement pris de bouffées d'angoisse. Quel cadeau lui offrir ?

**OPTIMAL –** Ron a eu de bonnes notes à ses Aspics blancs, et Hermione est fière de lui, notamment de cet O en Enchantement, et Ron est vraiment heureux, même s'il sait que bon, heureusement que son examinateur était un arrière-cousin de la famille.

**PARTIR –** Tout quitter, abandonner cette maison qui a été la sienne pendant sept petites années, et se retrouver dans le monde magique – son monde, désormais - sans la protection que lui offrait Poudlard. Heureusement, Harry et Ron sont là, enfin, surtout Ron, parce que ce n'est pas le Survivant qui va pouvoir l'aider réellement, lui qui fuit le plus possible et préfère se terrer chez les moldus depuis que Voldemort n'est plus. Mais Hermione ne sait plus rien des sans-magie, et le monde magique est le sien, maintenant.

**QUESTIONS –** Les années ont passé, et malgré les disputes, malgré les coups de gueule, malgré leurs différents quotidiens, Hermione et Ron partagent toujours le même lit, et le même appartement. Alors, pour pouvoir continuer à se disputer éternellement, Ron demande à Hermione de l'épouser.

**REPONSES –** Et Hermione accepte. Pour finir, elle accepte, parce que ce n'était pas gagné – le mariage, Hermione s'en fiche un peu – mais Ron a vraiment insisté, ça lui ferait trop mal de ne pas avoir de nuit de noces, et il a plein d'idées de lune de miel – en plus, Molly fait pression, et même si ce n'est pas à elle de décider, il préfère rendre sa maman heureuse avec une belle cérémonie. Hermione a 27 ans, Ron 28, et cette première nuit de mariage a beau être la même que celles qu'ils ont déjà vécu, et même si le mariage n'a en soit que peu d'importance, ils se sentent étrangement heureux.

**SANG DE BOURBE – **C'était tagué en énorme sur la porte de leur appartement. Hermione est dans tous ses états ; et parle de quitter le pays, ce qui fait revenir Harry dans le sien. Parce qu'il est hors de question que le cauchemar recommence.

**TERREUR,** pendant un long mois, et Hermione refuse d'aller travailler, parce qu'elle a épuisé tout son courage pendant la Seconde Guerre, et qu'on la laisse en paix, pitié…

**ULTIMATUM,** parce que Luna a disparu, et c'est Harry qui est devenu fou, cette fois. Alors c'est Ron qui, avec un calme et une patience insoupçonnés, se met en chasse.

**VOLDEMORT,** qui est mort depuis longtemps, mais qu'un ancien camarade de Poudlard, un certain David Simons, tenterait de ressusciter. Un dingue, lui aussi, qui avait chez lui des reliques de la mortelle dépouille de Tom Jedusor. Chacun se rassure comme il peut, mais on n'oublie pas que beaucoup de Mangemorts courent toujours. En attendant, Luna va bien. Hermione va bien. Harry va bien. Alors, rassuré, Ron se permet de penser à son avenir, et non à celui du monde sorcier.

**WEASLEY –** Arrivée massive de demi-portions dans la famille puisque Pénélope, Fleur et Tonks s'y sont mises, ce qui donne des idées à Ron qui arrivera bien à faire craquer Hermione.

**XX ou XY, mais a priori, XX**, parce qu'Hermione a craqué, Ron doit maintenant supporter ses sautes d'humeur et ses gérémiades à longueur de journée, mais il s'en fiche, mais il s'en fout, et en marchant sur des nuages, il donne six mille noms différents à la future Miss Granger Weasley.

**YSEULT**, parce Hermione le veut, et même si Ron désirait un prénom un peu plus sorcier, comme Morgana ou Dandelion, Hermione, cette sale romantique, cachait bien son jeu, et que têtue comme elle est, il n'y a rien à faire.

**ZE END**, même si l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, même si elle commence à peine, même si on ne s'en lasse pas. Le bonheur ne se raconte pas, il paraît que c'est ennuyeux ; pourtant les Mangemorts sont encore dehors, Ron n'est pas heureux chez les Aurors, et Hermione bataille sans cesse avec le Ministère de la Justice et les médias… Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas malheureux. Il faudrait parler d'Yseult Weasley et de ses cousins, décrire le jour où Harry a croisé Malefoy dans la rue et qu'ils se sont cassé mutuellement la figure (pendant que Ron croisait de son côté Cormac McLaggen dans la rue et lui cassait la figure), ou encore du jour où Hermione a croisé Pansy Parkinson dans la rue, et a appris qu'Yseult, sa fille chérie, était sortie pendant un mois avec le fils de l'ancienne Serpentard, qui pour comble de malheur s'appelait Tristan. Ce jour-là elle eut une vague idée de l'identité du correspondant secret de sa fille. Il faudrait encore parler de Luna et d'Harry, ou de Ginny et d'Harry, qui donnent tous trois beaucoup de soucis à Ron et Hermione, ou du jour où Hagrid est devenu directeur de Gryffondor, ou de la naissance de Lance, puis de celle de Gaston, et puis des transformations du monde sorcier, et puis des héros du passé, et des ennemis du passés, et de tout ce qu'on oublie.  
Mais c'est une autre histoire.

**- Fin -**

* * *

… _Reviews ?_


End file.
